


Recovery

by Annastesia_LaFayette



Series: Old Wounds [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annastesia_LaFayette/pseuds/Annastesia_LaFayette
Summary: (AU) CODA to "Old Wounds."As Archer and Tucker continue with their recoveries, they rekindle the old flame.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: Old Wounds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122317
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of "Old Wounds."
> 
> Your continued support and comments are greatly appreciated. Enjoy. :-)

**_Recovery_ **

**Chapter 1**

It had been 6 months since Trip almost lost his leg. The physical therapy had been grueling, but he was getting better and stronger as each day passed. No longer needing crutches, he had been "downgraded" to a cane and able to put some weight on the leg now, although there were times his leg reminded him that he wasn't at a hundred percent yet.

Jon had kept his word, taking care of him, and participating in the therapy sessions with him, even though Trip told him that he didn't have to. Jon would simply smile and say  _ 'I don't have anything better to do at the moment, so why not?' _

Trip was on his way out to yet another session when he startled at seeing Jon standing on the other side of the door, looking like he was debating with himself. "Uh, hey Cap'n, something I can do for you?"

Jon shifted a moment. "No, not really. Just stopping by to see if you needed help with anything before I head to the bridge."

Trip smiled. "Well, I've gotten pretty self sufficient over the last couple months. I was on my way to PT again."

Jon nodded. "Yeah, an hour every other day. Phlox going to ease up on you anytime soon?"

"He said he might be able to cut back to 3 times a week if my progress keeps going this well." Trip noticed how uncomfortable Jon seemed to be. "Hey, you ok? Anything you need to talk about?"

Jon shook his head. "No, not really. I, uh, well… I, uh, I wanted to see if you might be up for an early dinner tonight. I got a copy of last week's polo match, Stanford versus Texas, I'm pretty sure my boys will whip your guy's butts this season. And maybe after, we could take a walk, you know, get your leg some exercise? That is, if you're up for it."

Trip chuckled. "Jon, are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

Jon shyly looked down as he felt the heat to his cheeks rising. "That obvious, huh?"

Trip smiled. "A little. I would love to. Your mess, 1630?"

Jon shrugged. "I was actually thinking we could have dinner in my quarters while we watch the game? But if you'd rather eat in the Captain's mess, I'm ok with that."

Trip shook his head. "Actually, I think having dinner in your quarters while watching the game is a great idea."

Jon's smile grew wide. "Great! I'll have one of Chef's stewards bring our plates there then, and I'll have the beer on ice for us."

Trip gave Jon a stern look as Jon put up a hand to stop Trip from whatever he was about to say. "Non-alcoholic beer."

Trip still gave Jon a firm look. "Jon, you know the taste will make you crave the real thing. You've slipped once and I'm not going to let that happen again, we can watch the game without beer. Soda or tea will be fine."

Jon frowned. "Fine, I'll have tea, but I know you like to have a couple beers while you watch a game. It's not fair for you to have to change because of me, I'm the one with the problem, not you."

Trip reached out, putting his hands on Jon's shoulders. "I'm not going to drink in front of you while you're still struggling with this, it would be rude. Besides, I'm still taking mild pain medication and Phlox says I shouldn't mix it with alcohol anyways. I'll survive with tea."

Jon smirked. "Liar. I know you had some beer last week. Just like I know you hurried up to hide it before letting me in your room to help you with your stretches. I appreciate the effort you're making to keep any alcohol away from me, but it's not necessary, Trip. I've got this under control now."

Trip let out a small huff. "What did Phlox tell you about that?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Not to get over confident. It's going to take a long time to really get control of this addiction, to expect stumbles along the way and when I do stumble, not to be so hard on myself, recognize my mistake, how and why it happened so I don't make the mistake again. I should do whatever I can, when I can, to not be in any place where there is alcohol so that I won't be tempted."

"Exactly. So you'll have tea on ice for us then?"

"Yeah, yeah. Tea it is. So I'll expect you at 1630 then, I'll have the game cued up and a comfortable pillow for your hip ready."

Trip smiled at the thought. "Sounds like a date. Hate to cut this short, but I need to get to the exercise room. If I'm late, Phlox will make me walk an extra mile on the treadmill."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to get some extra time in y'know." Jon gave a playful backhanded slap to Trip's stomach. "You've been laying around too long."

"Hey!" Trip called out as Jon walked away laughing

**_§§§_ **

Trip was working his leg reps on one of the weight machines when Malcolm took the one next to him, starting with chest compressions. "So? Did the Captain ask you yet?"

"Ask me what?" Trip grunted out as he extended his leg outward.

"On a date." Malcolm smirked.

Trip lost his concentration on the downlift, causing the weight to take his leg back faster than what was comfortable for him, making him wince. "How the hell did you know about that? What did he say to you?"

Phlox scowled at Malcolm. "Mr Reed, I need Mr Tucker to focus on his therapy right now so he doesn't injure himself. Now if you wouldn't mind."

Trip waved a hand at Phlox in a shooing motion. "No, I need to hear this. What did he say, Mal?"

Malcolm gulped. "Nothing, I swear. He's just been acting weird all week, preoccupied, daydreaming. I mean… it's kind of obvious what he's thinking about."

"Obvious? How so?"

Malcolm bit at his lip. "Well… um. Ok, the other day we were going over some schematics of the core, trying to figure out ways of making the engine run more efficiently. Hess had a good thought, the next thing the Captain blurts out, and I quote,  _ what do you think, Trip." _

Trip shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything, he's just accustomed to having my input."

"Ok, so he jumped through hoops to get a copy of that bloody water sport he loves so much so he could watch it… with you. And he asked Hoshi to compare some cologne fragrances asking her which one she thought  _ you _ might like better."

Phlox let out a hmm. "Well that explains his odd question. I told him it will be fine as long as he's careful… and to use a pillow."

Trip's jaw dropped in shock.  _ "Pillow!? _ Seriously, he did  _ not _ ask you what I think he did!"

"Well I did tell him to be careful. Now, if something bothers your leg, don't be afraid to let him know, hmm." Phlox gave a wide smile at Trip.

Trip sat stunned, eyes wide and mouth gaping for a moment before he finally stood. "I don't believe this! I can't even… are you serious!"

Phlox hollered out as Trip headed towards the door. "You're not finished with your physical therapy session yet."

"Yes I am!" Trip yelled back as he stormed out.

Phlox turned to Malcolm with an angry scowl. Malcolm shrugged. "I was just wondering if the Captain finally got the spine to ask him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jon blew out a nervous breath when his door chime rang. He did a quick scan, mentally checking off the room. Dinner ready, pitcher of iced tea, game loaded, ready to play. Was the single rose in the center of the table and candle lights around the room too much? He decided no.

He opened the door and the smile instantly disappeared when he saw Trip wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, and an angry glare.

He quickly stepped to the side as Trip barged through, making it known that it was either get out of his way or get run over. "Um, Trip? You seem upset."

Trip spun on Jon. "You're damned right I'm upset! How dare you! What the hell do you think is going to happen tonight, huh?"

Jon shook his head in confusion. "I-what? What are you talking about? I thought we were going to have dinner and watch the game."

Trip waved his hand around the room. "Candles? Oh and look! A rose? Ok… the rose is a nice touch, but you really think I'm just gonna jump in bed with you like that?"

Now Jon was really taken aback. "Wait, whoa! Ok, you need to start at the beginning because I'm completely lost here. I thought you understood that I was asking you for a date, but I sure as hell didn't say anything about  _ sleeping _ with you. Not tonight anyways."

"Uh-huh. And you just happened to think about a pillow."

"For you to sit on! I know your hip still gets uncomfortable when you sit in one place too long, and the game  _ is _ over an hour, longer if it goes into overtime. I just thought… oh god." Jon groaned as he finally made the connection. "Look Trip, I wasn't implying-"

Trip cut him off. "You talked to Phlox about this!"

Jon's head dropped. "I fucked up again, didn't I?"

"You're goddamn right you fucked up again! I can't believe you asked Phlox if you could have sex with me! What the hell was going through your head?"

Jon gestured to the chair. "Honey, please sit down, give me a chance to explain."

Trip's jaw worked for a moment as he debated with himself. He decided he'd give Jon a chance to explain, but he was still pissed. "Alright, but this better be good." He ground out as he sat down.

Jon sat across from him, taking Trip's hands into his own. "Ok, I did talk to Phlox about us having sex, but it's not like you think. I've been thinking about asking you out for over a month, but with your leg still healing, I've been nervous about it. At some point, it's only natural that things will progress to a… more sexual nature. I mean, I have no problems with taking things slow, but if something should happen at some time, I just wanted to know that you wouldn't be harmed by it. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

Trip huffed. "I think I'll know when I'm ready to have sex, you don't need to ask Phlox or anyone else that."

"Come on Trip, we both know how you can be when you want something bad enough. I'm not going to be the cause of you getting your leg hurt and setting back your progress. If things do happen between us, at a later time, I just wanted to make sure it's safe for you."

Trip let out an amused snort. "Rule of thumb, if it hurts don't do it."

Jon chuckled as he nodded. "Good rule to live by. Are you still mad at me?"

Trip thought about it for a moment as he looked around the room and gave Jon a good look, noticing the light blue-green silk shirt and black slacks he was wearing. "That color always did bring out your eyes. Suddenly I feel very underdressed. You put a lot of work into tonight, didn't you?"

Jon smiled. "Well it is a date, and I wanted to make a good impression. I'm sorry that I ruined it."

"Naw, I ruined it by getting mad about something when you were only trying to have my best intentions in mind. I should go back to my quarters and put on something better."

"You look fine, Trip, don't worry about it." Jon leaned in and gave him a slow, passionate kiss.

Trip snaked his arm around Jon's back, pulling him in closer as he worked his kisses down Jon's neck, nuzzling under the collar of his shirt to give small nips to the collarbone. "Mmm… Hoshi made a good choice with the cologne." He whispered out.

Jon lightly laughed. "This isn't the one Hoshi picked."

Trip pulled back with a small grin. "We're not gonna tell her that, are we."

Jon smiled as he shook his head. "No, definitely not." He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Trip's as they sat a moment, smiling and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you, Trip."

Trip ran his fingers through Jon's hair, raking his nails at the side of Jon's scalp, making him shiver. "I love you too. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions like that."

Jon pulled back. "It's ok. I guess I probably would have taken it the wrong way too if the shoe were on the other foot. You're right, I shouldn't have talked to anyone else about this except you."

"Mmm well, I guess you were just trying to get a medical opinion. That's the trouble with you clinical-minded people, inside your own head too much. Sometimes you just need to let your heart do the thinking."

Just then, Trip's stomach growled loudly. "And other times your stomach. I'm starving, let's eat."

They both laughed as Jon got up to pull the table to the chairs, so they had a good angle of the monitor screen for the game. As they ate, Trip couldn't help but to concentrate more on the food, slowly chewing on a small morsel.

"I swear, this chicken cacciatore tastes exactly the same as what we had in that restaurant on our first date."

Jon smiled. "I'm glad you like it, I had Chef make it just for us. It seems he's good friends with the head chef from Alioto's and got the recipe."

Trip was stunned for a moment. "Are you serious? From what I've heard, that recipe has been a highly guarded secret for over a hundred years! How the hell did Chef pry it out of them?"

Jon shrugged. "I guess there's some perks to being the captain of the first deep space vessel." He smirked as he shoved a fork full of the cacciatore into his mouth.

Trip shook his head and laughed. Suddenly, Trip yelled out, startling Jon. "Oh! Did you see that shot? Yes! Another point for Texas!"

Jon looked up at the monitor. "Hold on there, pal. Looks like the ref is pulling out a penalty card. Oh! Goal declined! So sad for your boys. Now all we need to do is set up for this pass, make the goal, and we're ahead 3 points."

"Not gonna happen. My guys are going to win it this year, I can feel it."

Jon laughed. "You've been saying that every year since I taught you this game. Face it Trip, Texas just can't hold up against a great team like Stanford."

"Uh-huh. Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Trip smirked.

Jon narrowed his eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

Trip thought for a moment. "Ok, if Texas wins, you have to serve me breakfast in bed everyday for 2 weeks. That includes weekends."

Jon smiled. "Deal. And  _ when _ Stanford wins, you have to bring my lunch to the bridge everyday for 2 weeks… in full dress uniform."

"Dress uniform? Oh come on!"

Jon shook his head. "That's my terms. Of course if you're chicken…" Jon started making clucking noises.

"Ok, ok! It's a bet… one  _ you're _ gonna lose."

**_§§§_ **

After the game ended, they went for a little walk around the ship. Jon didn't mind walking slow for Trip's sake, and he didn't care about PDA rules when he slipped his hand into Trip's as they walked. What did bother Jon was Trip's demand to visit engineering, that he finally and reluctantly agreed to.

Jon was happy to stand back as Trip slipped up behind Hess, to talk shop with her. "So I hear you're trying to mess with my engine." Trip said in a mockingly authoritative tone.

Christine turned and smiled as she gave Trip a big hug. "So good to see you back down here, Commander. I would never do anything to your baby without your approval first. I sent the proposal to you, have you had time to look it over?"

Trip shook his head. "I skimmed over it last night, but haven't really gotten into the meat and potatoes of it. Why don't you walk me through your idea."

"Well sir, I was thinking, if we reroute the plasma flow through the hydro heating chamber on the initial dump, it wouldn't be as hard on the coils."

Trip nodded. "I think I see where you're going with this. We could also use less antimatter if the plasma isn't too cold on the initial introduction, but what about cooling the outer chamber? We need at least 3,300 Kelvin just to maintain impulse, double that to create a warp bubble. At those temperatures, we run the risk of melting the outer casing, causing a breach."

Christine smirked. "We recycle the matter-antimatter through the flow chamber and that will keep the outer casing cooled down, while maintaining the internal temperature."

Trip looked up at the core, thinking about how the reroute might operate. He started towards the core, just as he got a hand on the ladder to climb up, he heard Jon's demanding tone. "Trip."

Trip let go of the ladder. "Yeah, right. No stairs right now. Ok Christine, run up a mock trial, but I want to be here when you run the program."

Jon pushed himself away from the wall and took a step towards the engineers. "No, you can observe on video feed from your quarters."

Trip shook his head. "No I can't. I have to be here to see and hear what's happening as it's happening so adjustments can be made. I can't do that through a video feed."

"And if these adjustments require you to get on top of that core? What then?"

Trip huffed. "It won't kill me to climb a ladder as long as I take it slow and don't put too much pressure on my leg."

Jon gave Trip a look. "And what does Phlox say about being over confident?"

Trip put his hands on his hips. "It's not the same. It's not like… I mean it's not… I wouldn't have to…" Trip dropped his defensive stance. "Ok, I get it. You have a great idea Christine, but we're going to have to shelf it for now until I'm released back to duty. I'm sorry, this just isn't something I could do through a feed and I really feel like I need to be here to make the adjustments. It's not that I don't think you're incapable, it's just that if something goes wrong, I'd rather it be my ass to take the heat for it, not yours."

Christine smiled. "I understand sir. We've been running the system like this for over 5 years, what's a few more months before trying something new? Just hurry up with that leg of yours, we all miss you down here."

"Uh-huh. Even Kelby?"

"Are you kidding? He misses you the most! Like a lost puppy I tell you."

"I heard that!" Joe Kelby hollered from the scaffolding above them where he had been quietly working.

"I meant for you to hear it!" Hess shot back.

"I miss you too, Joe. Try not to screw up too much stuff for me to fix when I get back." Trip smiled up at him.

"Gotta screw up some stuff or you won't have anything to do when you come back, you dumb hick."

Trip barked out a laugh. "You're an asshole, but I still love ya, man. Now get back to work before I bust your rank."

"Aye sir." Joe smiled as he gave a mock salute.

Jon laughed as he led Trip out of engineering before he had any more ideas of climbing on the core. "I never knew you had that kind of rapport with your team. I thought you and Kelby hated each other."

Trip shrugged. "Well, at first we didn't see eye to eye, still have our squabbles now and then, but we've learned how to set our differences to the side."

Jon nodded. "That's good, I'm glad the two of you worked things out… sort of."

Jon walked with Trip back to his quarters. Standing outside the door, Trip bit at his lower lip. "You uh, you want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

Jon thought for a second. "Um, probably should head back to my quarters. I had a great time tonight and would really like to get together like this again soon."

Trip felt the heat rising in his cheeks. "I had a good time too. Jon, I- well, I'm glad we could get back to, y'know, this."

Jon cupped Trip's face, brushing a thumb against his cheek. "We got a lot of years to make up for, it's going to take some work, but I think we'll get there."

Trip smiled and nodded. "I'm sure we will. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jon smiled. "Of course you will. We did have a bet after all."

Jon checked the corridor to make sure it was empty before leaning in to give Trip a passionate, lustful goodnight kiss that he was certain would give them both happy dreams. Holding Trip close to him, he whispered. "Goodnight honey, see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too, darlin'." Trip smiled at Jon as he stepped inside. After the door closed, he let out a soft sigh and touched his fingers to his tingling lips before stripping down to his Starfleet blues and crawling into bed, anxious for his happy dreams to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jon was in his chair on the bridge as he endured the grilling Hoshi and Malcolm were giving him about his date, while Travis and T'Pol wisely decided to simply sit back and listen.

"So, did you wear the shirt I suggested?" Hoshi asked.

Jon sighed. "Yes. He said the color brings out my eyes."

"I told you!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well I hope you changed your mind and decided on a movie instead of some god-awful sports game. Really, who considers that as a date?" Malcolm snorted.

"Trip does. In fact we made a little bet on the game."

Hoshi grinned. "What kind of bet?" She wagged her brows at Jon.

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing like that! Get your mind out of the gutter! We bet that if his team won, I'd have to serve him breakfast for the next 2 weeks, and if my team won, he serves me lunch."

"So, who won the bet?" She asked.

If timing couldn't get better, the lift doors opened and Trip stepped out in full dress uniform carrying a tray of food. "Your lunch, sir."

Jon grinned widely at Trip as he sat up straight in his chair, ready to receive the tray. "Well now, aren't you dressed up so lovely."

Trip shot him a glare as he handed the tray to Jon. "You know how much I hate wearing this."

"Yep. That's why I threw it in the bet." Jon chuckled as he inspected the food. "Pastrami sandwich?"

Trip nodded. "Just like you ordered, sir."

"Rye bread?"

"Yes sir."

"Whole grain mustard?"

"Of course."

"Real swiss cheese, not that fake processed crap?"

"Exactly as you ordered it, Cap'n."

Jon decided he had tortured Trip long enough as he tried and failed to hide his smirk. "Ok, thanks. You're dismissed, Commander."

Trip started to leave and got halfway to the lift. His back stiffened when he heard Jon call out. "Trip."

Trip closed his eyes for a second, biting at his lip before slowly turning with an innocent smile. "Yes sir?"

Jon picked up the pickle spear from the tray and held it up. "You want my pickle?"

Trip gave him a mischievous look, but kept that dirty comment to himself as he took the offered spear and got to the lift as quickly as he could.

Just as he stepped through the doors, Jon took a sip of his tea. " _ TRIP!" _ Jon yelled out as he turned in time to see Trip laughing and waving a hand, biting into the pickle spear as the doors closed.

Jon scowled at the closed doors. "I'm going to get him for that." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Malcolm asked.

Jon held up the glass of tea towards the light to get a good look at it. "The tea is sweet… sickening sweet! He had to fill half the glass with sugar to be that sweet. You just don't mess with a guy's tea. It is so on!"

The bridge erupted into laughter at their captain's expense.

**_§§§_ **

A couple days had passed and Jon decided to surprise Trip with a special delivery of breakfast to his quarters. Trip's hair was a mess, he hadn't shaved yet and a wide yawn greeted Jon as the doors opened.

Trip blinked through sleepy eyes looking at Jon and the food tray he was carrying. "Jon? What's this? What time is it?"

Jon chuckled. "Were you still in bed? It's 0630! Your shift starts in 30 minutes you know. Really taking advantage of your time off, aren't you."

Trip stepped to the side to let Jon in. "Yeah, real funny. I'd be happy if I could go on duty. I hear we're making a stop at Rigel IV. Can I at least go planet side a few hours just to get some air and get off the ship?"

"I'll run it by Phlox, but it's not really a shore leave. Starfleet has appointed me as a representative to sign off on some negotiation trade treaty. I'm sure the Rigelians will want to try and change a few points at the last minute, and I'll be stuck in boring meetings half of the afternoon."

"Well, I'd still like to get out for a while if I can. Change of scenery. So does this mean I'm off the hook for serving your lunch today?" Trip grinned.

"Looks that way. I'll talk to Phlox and see what I can do about letting you off the ship, but I'm not making any promises. Wish I could stay and have breakfast with you, but I need to get to work. Gardner wants a briefing with me before we get to Rigel."

"Ok, you have fun with the briefing, thanks for breakfast."

Jon smiled. "Anytime, babe. Hope you enjoy it and I'll let you know what Phlox says." He gave Trip a quick kiss before leaving.

Trip took the tray over to his table and uncovered it, eager to dive into the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. He took a big bite of the eggs and instantly spit them out.  _ "JONATHAN! _ Gawd, what did he do? Dump a pound of salt in these eggs? That's just mean."

Trip reached for his coffee to wash down the salt. The coffee sprayed from his mouth immediately. "Ugh! Pepper in the coffee? You just don't fuck with a guy's morning cup!"

He eyed the orange juice, but decided it was best to leave it alone. He got dressed and made his way to the mess hall to have breakfast there… where it was safe.

Surprised that the mess was empty and dark, he looked around perplexed, expecting to see people from the shift change getting something to eat. Instead all he saw was 1 lone steward that looked like she was just starting to set up for the morning rush. "Uh… where is everyone?"

She looked at him confused by the question. "Sir? Well, you're either very late or very early. It's 0345. I can fix you something if you're looking for a midnight snack."

Trip stood shocked for a moment. "0345? Sonofabitch." He shook his head as he walked out the door muttering to himself as the steward tried to figure out what that was about.

Trip glared at the man laying in his bed. "Cute, real cute. Waking me up in the middle of the night, making me think it was morning, spiking my food."

Jon chuckled. "Well… technically it is morning, and the food was payback for what you did to my tea."

Trip shook his head while he took his clothes off, dropping them to the floor. "So you crawled in my bed thinking you're going to make it up to me? Are we really going to Rigel or was that just part of the set up?"

"We're really going to Rigel and I do have a briefing with Gardner at 0800, and I will talk to Phlox about letting you off the ship to see the sights. As for me in your bed… snuggle?"

Trip gave him a look. "Mmm… alright, but just snuggles. Probably going to go right back to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow anyways."

He let out a wide yawn as he got into bed, snuggling into Jon's waiting arms. "That tired huh?" Jon asked softly as he gave small kisses and stroked at Trip's hair.

Trip nodded, relishing the feel of Jon's hand smoothing through his hair. "I was up past 0100 looking over Christine's ideas about the engine. I really think it can work."

"Oh, well maybe you should go back to sleep then, but I'm not sorry about the prank."

Trip giggled as he snuggled in closer. "I know, sweetheart." He mumbled, already falling back to sleep.

Jon scowled a moment. "Are you really going to leave your clothes on the floor? And you didn't even take the tray out with you, just leaving that too?"

Trip mumbled something unintelligible before he started to softly snore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Phlox agreed to allow Trip to visit the planet, but only as long as he was able to escort the Commander to ensure that Trip didn't overexert himself, or put himself in a position that he might be injured.

Once Trip got over the initial feeling of being "mothered" by Phlox, he actually had fun walking around the outdoor market arena, finding interesting foods, clothing and other wears that the vendors offered.

After a couple hours, he was feeling a bit exhausted, his endurance still lower than what it was, and decided that it was time to return to the ship.

Trip was in sickbay with a heating cloth on his hip to help relax the muscles, his frustration with his situation was evident as he vented to Phlox. "How the hell am I supposed to run an engineering department when I can't even walk around a marketplace for more than a couple hours?"

Phlox put on his best bedside manner. "Now Commander, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It's only been 6 months since your accident and it will take time for you to heal, regain the strength and stamina you once had. We've been over this many times before, no one is expecting you to recover overnight. Actually, you did much better today than what I thought you would, I'm very impressed."

Trip huffed. "No, what would be impressive is if I could do my work for a full shift. Right now I feel like I wouldn't get past briefings before needing a break."

"Now, now. You have made remarkable progress. Don't you remember that it was only 4 months ago that you couldn't walk on the treadmill for more than 10 minutes, and the stationary bike? You didn't even have the strength in your right leg to push the pedal down, and now look, the bike is one of your favorite parts of the therapy sessions."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Like you keep telling me, just got to give it time and be patient." Trip chuckled. "Got to tell you though, patience was never one of my strong suits."

"So I've observed." Phlox smiled. "Now then, other than just being tired, how do you feel? Are you having pain or discomfort of any kind?"

Trip rubbed at his upper thigh and hip. "Not really pain, just sore, like I had a good workout. I'm sure I'm going to feel it later tonight though."

"Well, make sure you do your stretching exercises, and I'll give you a hypo to take with you in case the soreness keeps you awake tonight."

Trip shook his head. "Thanks doc, but I still have a prefilled hypo in my quarters. There should be 3 or 4 doses left in it."

Phlox looked shocked. "I gave you that hypo over a month ago. You haven't been using it?"

Trip shrugged. "Only when I really need it, when I can't stand the pain. I dialed the dosage back to a half dose as well, so that's helped make it last longer."

"Mmm… I don't like that you allow yourself to be in pain like that when it's not necessary."

"Pain is a part of life, doc. Besides, I don't have any intention of becoming dependent on these hypos. The way I see it, as long as the pain isn't completely unbearable, I'll survive, although I don't mind keeping a few doses around for those times when the pain is too much."

Phlox nodded. "I'm glad to hear that you're being responsible about it, and you know your tolerance threshold, just don't let yourself suffer. Hmm?"

Trip started to get up and leave when Malcolm came into sickbay. "Phlox! I need you to-" He stopped when he noticed Trip.

Phlox gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong, Lieutenant?"

Malcolm shifted a moment. "It's uh… I uh…"

Trip nodded. "That embarrassing huh? Well, I'll just skedaddle so you can talk to Phlox. Since you're here, I assume the Cap'n is back on board too? I'll go up to the bridge and pay him a visit."

Malcolm grabbed Trip's arm to stop him. "No! You can't see him right now! I mean… uh… oh bugger! He's not on the bridge, sir. He's in his quarters. I got him back here and in his quarters before anyone could see him."

Trip's heart started to pound. "What's going on? Is he hurt? What happened?"

Malcolm shook his head. "No, no. He's not hurt. He's… hell. He's drunk off his arse."

_ "WHAT!" _ Trip and Phlox yelled in unison.

As they headed down the corridor towards Jon's quarters, Trip started in on Malcolm. "How could you let this happen, Reed? Besides myself and Phlox, you're the only one on this ship that knows about his problem, you were supposed to keep an eye on him down there."

"All due respect sir, everyone on this ship has seen the Captain intoxicated at one time or another over the years."

"Maybe, but they don't know he's a functioning alcoholic." Trip ground out as he jabbed the button in the lift to take them to the Captain's deck.

Malcolm shook his head. "I just don't understand it, he only had a sip."

The lift doors opened. "What do you mean a sip, Lieutenant?" Phlox asked.

"Rigelain rye. I guess it's a tradition when negotiations are successful. He declined, but they said that if he didn't participate in the tradition they would consider it an insult and cancel the trade deals. He only took a sip and set the glass down."

"A little sip shouldn't have gotten him drunk. Are you sure that's all he had?" Phlox continued his questioning.

"Well… after that, there was some mingling for about an hour, food and drinks were served, but I didn't see him take any of the drinks. Do you think he might have been able to slip it past me?"

Trip nodded as he keyed in the lock code on Jon's door. "Sounds like it. He's had years to practice drinking when no one was paying attention."

"How could I be so stupid?" Malcolm chastised himself as the door opened.

"Hey baby!" Jon smiled widely and swung his arms around Trip in an embrace. "You come to join the party?" He looked towards Malcolm. "Hey! Why you lock the door on me?"

"To keep you in your room, sir." Malcolm answered flatly.

"Oh. Ok. Hey! Where's the drinks? And music! We need music… I wanna dance with my honey bunny."

Trip rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that. I think you've had enough for tonight. Let's get you to bed."

Jon looked at him in shock. "With Malcolm and Phlox here? I didn't know you were  _ that _ kinky! But ok."

Three jaws hit the floor. Once Trip found his voice, he turned to Phlox. "You uh… you want to go ahead and knock him out now, before he embarrasses me to death?"

Jon grabbed at Trip, pulling him in tight. "Now why you want me to get knocked out? Come on baby, have a drink with me and let's dance. We haven't been dancing in forever."

Trip tried to push away but Jon held him tighter. "We'll go dancing some other time. Why don't you let Phlox give you an injection to help you sleep so you won't have a hangover in the morning."

Jon started pouting. "You're being a party pooper, you know that? When did you stop having fun? Come on honey, let's keep this party going all night like we used to."

Trip took a deep breath, staying calm and reasonable for Jon's sake. At the moment, Jon was being a happy drunk, but Trip knew that could change in an instant by simply saying the wrong thing.

"Honey, you have to get up early for your shift and I kind of overdid it in the market. I'm tired and my leg is sore. Let's just say goodnight to our guests and go to bed, ok."

Jon's eyes started to close, a sign that the alcohol was taking him down. "Mmm ok. But I still want that dance."

"Ok, I promise to make it up to you another night when my leg can take it. Can Phlox give you that shot now?"

Jon looked up at him quizzically. "So I won't get hungover?"

"Yeah baby, so you won't get hungover."

"Ok." Jon said as he slumped to the bed, obvious he was ready to pass out.

Phlox gave him an injection of a mixture that would help flush the alcohol from his system, keep him from vomiting as well as keep Jon hydrated to prevent a hangover.

After the trio got Jon out of his uniform and situated into the bed, Trip turned on Malcolm. "Why wasn't you paying more attention to him down there? What, some tail have you distracted? And why did you even let him take that sip in the first place? You of all people know that when someone is in recovery, all it takes is a little bit to start the cravings."

"Trip!" Phlox scolded.

Trip ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. He felt bad when he saw the hurt on Malcolm's face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just frustrated and mad. Mad at him, but I can't yell at him. I know in the morning when he has his senses again, he'll beat himself up about this, and he really doesn't need to hear my mouth on top of it."

Malcolm took a second to collect himself. "One thing you're right about, sir. I should have thought of something to get him out of that situation in a way that it wouldn't offend the Rigelians if he didn't take a drink of that rye, I just couldn't come up with a way though. But you're wrong for accusing me of chasing around women, and I'm offended that you would say a thing like that. You know I take my duties very seriously and don't allow myself to be distracted in that way. I honestly don't know when, why or how he was able to slip it past me. The only thing I can figure is when I might have been watching the other guests for any signs of trouble or when… oh. I went to the loo. Dammit."

Trip shook his head. "You're right, I know how serious you are when it comes to your duties, especially when it comes to protecting the Cap'n. I'm sorry I accused you of anything less. As far as going to the bathroom?" Trip shrugged. "We all gotta go, and no matter how much you try to be the perfect soldier, you're still human and need to relieve yourself when nature calls."

Malcolm nodded, a silent sign that all was forgiven. "I'll stay with him tonight to make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble."

Trip shook his head. "That's ok, I'll stay."

"And what if he wakes up and starts stumbling around? With your leg, you can't support his weight right now. What's worse if he wakes up in a different mood and decides he wants to pick a fight. You won't be too much of a match against him."

"Malcolm, you don't need to feel obligated-"

Phlox cut Trip off. "Why don't you both stay with him tonight. Hmm?"

Trip and Malcolm looked at each other, appearing to have a silent conversation. "Yeah, sounds good doc." Trip concluded.

Phlox smiled. "Good. And Mr Reed can help you with your stretches. Commander, I want to see the Captain in the morning for a session. I think you should come as well so that we can all discuss what happened today."

"You mean like couples therapy?" Trip raised a brow.

Phlox shook his head. "Not exactly, but I think he should hear from you how this has made you feel and any possible consequences it may have in the future while you're trying to rebuild your relationship. I want to give you the opportunity to let him know the ground rules up front, without making him feel like you're trying to hold something over him."

Trip nodded. "Ok. We'll come see you in the morning."

**_§§§_ **

After Malcolm helped Trip with his stretches,Trip suggested watching a game. Malcolm turned down watching polo, but brightened when Trip suggested football. "Now that's a sport I understand and enjoy. You know, I played in secondary school." Malcolm joyfully exclaimed.

Trip smiled as he found a game in Jon's files. Once the video was loaded and started to play, Malcolm frowned. "What the hell is this?"

"Football." Trip responded, confused.

Malcolm pointed to the monitor screen.  _ "This _ is  _ not _ football. These are guys acting like they're playing rugby, but feel the need to protect their delicate little bodies with padding. No wonder you Americans are so soft."

"Yeah? I dare you to say that to a linebacker's face. He'll show you how  _ delicate _ or  _ soft _ he is when he's pounding you in the ground. Ok then… what's your idea of football?"

Malcolm checked the files. Smiling as the video started.  _ "This _ is football."

"That's soccer! The only thing more boring than soccer is golf and tennis!"

They heard Jon moan. "Shhh. You're going to wake him up." Malcolm chided.

"Ok." Trip whispered. "So we don't agree on sports. How about a movie?"

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "One of those cheesy monster movies?"

"No. Believe it or not, Jon likes old war movies… especially ones about world war two."

"Really? Let's see what's in his files." Malcolm smiled. He looked through the titles of the movies then pointed to one. "That one. That's a good one and mostly accurate."

While they sat and watched the movie, Trip actually enjoying it, Malcolm's curiosity finally got the better of him. "How long has the Captain had this problem?"

Trip shrugged. "Not sure really. When we were working at the complex, we went to the 602 a lot. I was right there drinking along with him, so I guess I didn't really think of it as a problem. When we separated, well I didn't know until recently that when I called it off, it hurt him so deeply that he turned to the bottle to drown his sorrows. I guess he slowed down a little over the years, but never really stopped until I got hurt."

"Because you got hurt? Did he think it was his fault you went over that cliff?"

Trip shook his head. "No, it wasn't that. He showed up at my quarters completely sloshed and said some pretty mean things. After Phlox almost amputated my leg, we had a long talk about things. He recognized that he had a problem and needed help. I've been here to support him and Phlox has been counseling him."

"Is this the first time that he's slipped in his recovery?"

Trip looked down, almost embarrassed to answer. "No. He was doing good for a few weeks. Well, you know he was staying the nights in my quarters since I wasn't able to do too much for myself. I had a bottle of scotch stashed in the back of my cabinet and honestly didn't think of it. I guess while I was sleeping, he started to snoop around and found it. I woke up to find him looking at some old pictures of us when we were together, that I had put away. He kept telling me how sorry he was for going on that mission and… well… he was pretty upset that night."

Malcolm nodded. "I know how hard it is to recover from an addiction, especially in the beginning. He has a strong will, and when he sets his mind to accomplish something, he succeeds. Just don't get too upset with him about the bumps in the road, he really is trying. I'm sorry that I couldn't think of a way to get him out of that situation with the Rigelians."

Trip smiled at Malcolm. "I know you did your best. I'm not upset with you, and I really am sorry that I took my frustrations out on you like that. You're a good friend Mal… to both of us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

During the night, Trip had strongly suggested that Malcolm go back to his quarters to get some rest, assuring the armory officer that he would be fine alone with Jon, but would call if he needed help.

Trip had quietly crawled into Jon's bed, holding the older man close to him before drifting to sleep. He woke to the sound of Jon softly sobbing. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Trip. I'm sorry I fucked up again. I know you hate me right now and you don't need to deal with a drunk in your life. I'm-I'm going to resign, go back to Earth and leave you alone. Starfleet deserves better…  _ you _ deserve better than a drunk who's always screwing up your life."

Trip bolted up. "Like hell you will! Jon, we both knew that you'd have your little stumbles along the way, and it's ok, we'll get through this."

Jon shook his head. "You have enough to worry about right now and you don't need me around to make your life more difficult."

Trip's jaw clenched. He reached into the pocket of his uniform, that he was still wearing, and pulled out the ring. He held it up to Jon. "Do you remember the inscription?"

Jon nodded. "My best friend. My heart. My soul. My universe. From now until eternity."

Trip gave him a soft look. "When I had this ring inscribed, I meant every word, it came from the heart. All these years later, all we've been through, I still mean every word of it. Jon, you  _ are _ my heart, soul and universe and none of your mistakes will ever change that. Now, can you honestly say that over the years I haven't made mistakes that upset you?"

The corner of Jon's lip twitched. "You've made plenty of mistakes that ticked me off."

"Do you love me any less because of those mistakes?"

Jon looked at him in shock. "No! Of course not!"

"Then you see? We all make mistakes. Darlin', I couldn't love you less for your mistakes just like you wouldn't love me less for mine."

Jon looked down for a moment. "Well, there was one mistake I made that caused you to leave me."

Trip's heart instantly broke. "No sweetheart, I made the mistake. I shouldn't have been so impatient. I should have understood that you were just doing your job and that you were coming back. I was too young then, too impulsive and too demanding. I've learned from that mistake and now that I have this second chance with you, I have no intention of letting you go again."

Jon nodded. "So… you're not mad at me?"

"I didn't exactly say that either. I'm just saying that I understand you made a mistake. Look, uh, Phlox wants to see you for a session this morning and he's asked that I be there. I think we should put this conversation on hold until then, so that we each have someone to help us express our thoughts without accidentally saying the wrong thing, or taking something the wrong way." Trip ran his fingers through Jon's dark hair. "Breakfast, then go see Phlox?"

Jon nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

**_§§§_ **

Phlox could see the expression that the Captain was feeling embarrassed, guilty, ashamed and a little angry. "Why don't we start with what happened on Rigel. Lieutenant Reed has already told us that the Rigelain delegates would have found it insulting if you didn't participate in their custom of drinking the rye."

Jon nodded. "Yeah. I told them that I shouldn't have any, using the excuse that I was on duty." Jon slightly chuckled at the irony. "As if that never stopped me before. Anyways, when they said that refusing was the equivalent of breaking a deal, I felt cornered. I was sent there to make sure the trade treaty was signed and that Starfleet would get the braxiom minerals they wanted."

"Braxiom? What's that?" Trip asked.

Jon shrugged his shoulders. "Some kind of mineral that's indigenous to the Rigel system. From what I understand, it's lightweight, but once processed, melted, tempered and formed, it hardens to a density greater than titanium. Starfleet wants to try it for building materials, possibly incorporating it into a ship's haul."

Trip looked thoughtful for a moment. "Interesting. I'm going to have to keep my eye on that project."

"Yes, well that's all very fascinating, but let's stay focused shall we. So you took the drink in order to keep from insulting them." Phlox said to keep the process moving forward.

Jon nodded. "It was just a small sip to appease them, and I set the glass down right away, but…"

"But what, Captain?"

Jon's eyes started to water as he stared off. "I couldn't look away from the glass. I remember someone talking, but I really wasn't hearing what they said. I just kept looking at the glass, wanting to pick it up and drink it all. It was like that glass had some kind of spell over me, beckoning me to it."

Trip winced at the wording, recalling a friend from college that had a drug addiction.  _ 'It's like a spell that can't be broken.' _ His friend had once told him, just before he entered a rehab program for treatment. The last time Trip had ever seen his old friend.

Trip's thoughts were broken when he heard Phlox continuing. "But you didn't drink it?"

Jon shook his head. "No. I tried, I tried very hard to ignore it, ignore the craving. During the party more drinks were served. There were people walking around with trays of drinks, glasses and bottles sitting on the tables around the platters of food, everywhere I looked… there was a drink ready for me to take at any time I wanted it. I knew I had to get out of there, but every time I tried to make an excuse to leave, someone would grab me by the arm, talk to me or drag me to someone that I just _ 'had to meet.' _ I don't know, I got so overwhelmed by the smell, when I noticed that Malcolm was talking to one of the Rigelain security officers, I made my way to one of the food tables and made myself a plate. Before Malcolm noticed, I hurried to take a shot. I thought that maybe a little would stop the calling, stop the shaking, stop the voices."

Trip sat up shocked by what Jon had just said. "Voices? Jon… are you saying you hear voices in your head?"

Phlox immediately jumped in to explain before Trip could draw conclusions of insanity. "Not in that context, Commander. He's referring to his conscience. It's quite common when one has an addiction that they're trying to manage, to hear their conscience, or voices rather, telling them to give in to the addiction, to continue the cycle of harming themselves, while another part of their conscience is telling them that it's wrong and they shouldn't give in to it."

Trip nodded, now understanding. "Angel on one shoulder, Devil on the other."

Jon looked away. "Yeah. This time the devil won. After I took the shot, I felt a little better, relaxed, but I still wanted more. When I saw Malcolm slipping away from the room, I knew that I had my chance. I felt guilty while doing it, all I kept thinking about was how disappointed Trip would be with me." 

Jon reached over and took Trip's hand giving a firm squeeze. "I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry I let you down."

Trip squeezed Jon's hand in return. "Darlin', I know how hard you've been trying for the past 6 months, I see the struggle in you every day. I'm not going to lie or sugar coat this, yes I'm disappointed, but I understand and forgive you. Most importantly, I still love you."

Phlox smiled at the affection between the pair, but he still had a task to perform, as unpleasant and harsh as it may seem. "I think this would be a good time for the Commander to express his thoughts and feelings regarding your continued drinking."

Trip nodded, trying to put into words how he felt without making it sound like a threat or wind up ending things between himself and Jon just as it was getting started again. "I guess it's kind of bothered me that we've known each other for so many years and I didn't realize that you had a problem. Hell Jon, we lived together for 3 years and I didn't see it. It kind of makes me feel like I haven't been a very good friend or lover to you, that something this huge could slip past me so easily."

Jon shook his head. "Trip… I started to sneak alcohol when I was 14. My dad never figured it out, neither did anyone else. As I got older, especially in the academy, I got damned good at sneaking it past all of the instructors and admirals. So you see? It's not because you're a bad friend or lover, I'm just good at hiding it from everyone."

Trip looked away for a moment. "And that's what scares me the most. You're so good at hiding your addiction, what happens if it gets out of control again? Jon, I love you, but I don't want my children growing up with an alcoholic father."

Jon gulped. He never considered the future with children in it, but now that he was trying to start over with Trip, knowing that the young man wanted several children, it was time to think of these things.

He wrapped his arms around Trip. "I'm so sorry. You're right, I need to get control of this, not just for you, but for our children someday. I just… I didn't want to offend them and screw up the trade deal."

Phlox cleared his throat. "Might I suggest that in the future, you simply say that you have a medical condition and can't consume alcohol? It wouldn't really be a lie."

Jon nodded. "Good idea. I guess I knew I screwed up when I saw the look on the Rigelains faces after I downed that glass of something they called a  _ Gronk Hammer…  _ at least that's what the universal translator said. Hell, I don't even know how I made it back to the ship. All I know is that I woke up with you sleeping next to me. Did we, uh…?"

Trip shook his head. "No. Malcolm got you back home without anyone seeing. Phlox gave you an injection to knock your dumb ass out and I stayed to make sure you didn't wake up and start staggering the halls."

"Oh. Ok." Jon thought for a moment. "Then why can't I shake this feeling that I did or said something stupid last night?"

Trip and Phlox gave each other a look. Trip smirked and leaned towards Jon. "Well, you were insistent with wanting to dance with me. And you kind of implied that you wanted a 4-way… with Malcolm and Phlox."

Jon's eyes popped and he turned a bright tomato red. "Oh my god! No I didn't."

Phlox chuckled. "Well, one thing about alcohol is that it lowers your inhibitions and sometimes people let slip the things they would normally keep secret. I'm flattered Captain, but truthfully, I never thought of you in the romantic fashion."

Jon slid down in his chair, covering his face with his hands. "Oh god, I feel like a fool."

After they finished the session, and Jon listening to the startling accounts of his actions the previous night, he was now more determined than ever to swear off alcohol for the rest of his life.

As he and Trip walk together down the hall, Jon laughed a little. "You know, one thing I might have been a little honest about last night."

"Yeah? What's that?" Trip shot a look out the corner of his eye.

Jon smiled. "I would love to dance with you again. I've really missed that."

Trip smiled back at him. "I've missed dancing with you too. When my leg is up to it, I promise that we'll spend a night dancing until we both drop."

"Going to hold you to that, Trip. God, I still can't believe that I implied sleeping with you, Malcolm  _ and _ Phlox… of all people! Malcolm, maybe. Phlox? Not in a million years!"

Trip chuckled. "I don't know, Jon. Three wives each having three husbands? I'll bet our mild-mannered doctor is a completely different person behind closed doors. Can't even imagine all the kinky stuff he might have picked up. Besides, I don't think Malcolm swings in our direction."

Jon shook his head. "I don't know… sometimes I get the sense that he's keeping his true nature under wraps, or he's at least curious."

Trip ushered Jon into his quarters, wrapping his arms around Jon's waist. "Are you saying that you want some tomfoolery with your tactical officer?"

Jon shrugged as he smirked. "Come on, you can't deny that Malcolm has a charming sex appeal. Besides, it's not like we haven't done that before. In fact, if I recall correctly, you said it was the best experience you've ever had."

Trip rolled his eyes. "First off, that was because I had a fantasy come true. Second, I was younger and still had a lot of wild in me. Third, I don't even remember that guy's name or what he looked like, it was so long ago. Fourth, I'm pretty sure we were both very wasted when we picked that guy up. And finally, if we tried that with Malcolm, I'm sure he'll forget all about ranks while he's kicking both of our asses halfway back to Earth."

Jon chuckled. "I'm sure you're right. Besides, I have no intentions of ever sharing you with someone else again. That night was just a one time thing for  _ both _ of us to live out a fantasy. Now, if you'd ever like to indulge another fantasy… that little dance you promised? Can you make it a striptease?" Jon gave a wicked grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two months had passed, both Jon and Trip doing very well with their recoveries. Jon took Phlox's advice on a couple of occasions, explaining to anyone who offered a drink that he couldn't have it due to a medical condition.

_ Enterprise _ had made contact with a ship in distress. The species, Arcadian, had been stranded in the middle of nowhere for 2 days, after their engines lost power without warning. Hoshi picked up the distress call and Jon ordered Travis to set course so they could investigate.

Vulcans had previously met the Arcadians, and T'Pol assured the Captain that they were a peaceful species, explorers and scientists who simply wanted to learn more about the galaxy, make contact with new species and possible alliances with new worlds.

Jon had invited Captain Tullia and the engineer Matu to  _ Enterprise _ in order to discuss the issues with their engines and what  _ Enterprise _ might be able to do to help them.

Even though Trip was now back on duty, no longer in need of a cane, unless he overexerted himself, it was only as part-time, serving no more than 3 hours every other day, but he insisted that he be part of the repairs to help the Arcadians.

Jon and Trip both shot warning glares to more than one of the crew members who stared too long at the odd looking aliens while walking through the corridors, each time silently praying that their guests wouldn't become offended.

Matu noticed a couple of the crew members carrying trays with odd looking objects on them. "My apologies, Captain Archer. What were those people carrying? It has a strange scent."

Jon stopped and looked towards the direction of the crew members that had just passed them and was walking away. He really didn't pay too much attention to what they were holding, as nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and his mind simply dismissed any irrelevant information.

He pictured the crewmen in his mind, replaying the scene of them walking past. "Oh that. They must be taking their meals back to their station with them. We prefer to eat in the mess hall, but it is kind of common to eat while working if someone is very busy. Are you hungry? We can go to the mess and you can try some of our food if you'd like."

Captain Tullia slightly tipped her head. "Our diet consists of plankton and photosynthesis, however, I don't see the harm in exploring a small sample of human nutrients."

Jon nodded as he led them to the mess hall. "Why do you call this area  _ mess hall?" _ Captain Tullia inquired.

Jon chuckled as he selected a tray for himself and one for Trip. "I'm not really sure where the word  _ mess _ comes from, but on Earth,  _ mess hall _ is an old military term meaning the area where the crew gathers for meals. The kitchen, where the food is prepared, is called a galley. Even though Starfleet isn't exactly affiliated with those military branches, we still use some of the terminology."

As the Captains sat and discussed the various terms that both Earth and Arcadian vessels use for areas of the ships, and the engineers babbled on, Malcolm noticed Trip reaching over to Jon's tray, taking his pickle chips. Jon didn't protest or even seem to care that the pickle chips were "stolen" and filed that bit of information away in his mind for future reference.

Trip had gotten a good look at the Arcadian's engines and determined that it would take several days to repair. Jon was somewhat delighted to hear that the guest would stay docked with  _ Enterprise, _ as it would give more time to allow both Arcadians and humans to get to know one another and form a friendship.

They were 3 days in with the repairs, Jon venting to Malcolm as they walked down the corridor. "I knew this would happen as soon as Phlox released Trip back to duties. I told Phlox that he shouldn't be released until he was fully recovered."

"I don't know, Captain. Getting the Commander back into action slowly might be better for him. He has been off duty almost a year now."

Jon stopped and gave Malcolm a glare. "Have you met Trip Tucker? When does he ever do anything slowly? No, this was a bad idea. If Phlox won't pull him, I'll do it myself."

Malcolm shook his head. "I don't think that would be very wise. You know he'll take it personally."

"He's been going full throttle for the past 3 days! He's been over at the other ship so much that I've barely seen him since they docked with us. We were supposed to have dinner last night and he forgot. I caught up to him this morning just in time to see him grab a piece of toast, pinch my ass and out the door he went!"

Malcolm smirked. "Oh! So this is what it's really about. You're feeling neglected!"

Jon growled. "No I'm not! I'm just worried that he's not taking care of himself. He goes over there early, comes back late… I'm not sure if he's really eating anything in between. I tried to get him to come have lunch with me, but he said he's too busy and will have dinner with me tonight. That is if he doesn't forget again."

Malcolm looked down at the tray of roast beef sandwich and potato chips Jon was holding. "So you're just going to have lunch alone? In your quarters where you can pout?"

"I'm not pouting, and I was taking it to my ready room. I have some reports to fill out, thank you very much."

Just then, Trip rounded the corner. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. I need you to sign off on 2 barrels of plasma to get the Arcadian's engines going again."

Jon looked at Trip a moment, noticing the grease smudges on his face and uniform. "You've been crawling around in tubes, haven't you. How's that leg of yours? You know Phlox will get pretty upset if you over do it and end up with a strained muscle. You need to take a break, get something to eat."

Trip rolled his eyes. "My leg is fine, I'm fine, everything's fine. Can I get those 2 barrels or not?" He presented a PADD for Jon to sign off on as he snatched half of Jon's sandwich.

Jon shifted his food tray to one hand and took the PADD with the other. "Two barrels. Isn't that a bit much?"

Trip spoke around his mouthful of food. "Cold start. Gonna need the extra plasma to not only replace what was lost in the repairs, but to prime the systems before cranking the engine. Don't want to risk blowing any seals."

Jon nodded. "Ok, you sure we have enough to spare?"

"Positive. Besides, we're due back at Jupiter in 2 months for inspection and supplies."

Jon sighed. "Ok, as long as we can spare it." He pressed his thumb to the PADD to mark his approval.

Malcolm noticed Jon's shoulders slightly slump and the disappointing look on his face as Trip started to walk away. Trip snapped his fingers and spun, walking back towards Jon. "I almost forgot."

Jon brightened when Trip turned back towards him, but slumped again when he grabbed the pickle spear and started to walk off again. "Trip! Are you sure you didn't forget something else?"

Trip turned, his mouth gaping. He looked sheepish for a moment as it dawned on him and he went back towards Jon. "I'm sorry honey. I'm just so caught up in trying to help these folks. Thanks for the sandwich." He gave Jon a quick peck on the lips. "I promise I won't miss dinner tonight."

Jon shook his head as he watched Trip walk away. "See what I mean now?" He muttered to Malcolm.

"Well, everyone knows he has a habit of getting caught up in his work. I'm sure Phlox wouldn't have let him go back on duty if he didn't think the Commander was ready."

Jon nodded. "I guess you're right. Maybe I am being selfish. I just got so used to being able to see Trip and talk to him whenever I wanted over the past 8 months, I kind of hoped it would stay like that." Jon shrugged as he absently popped a chip in his mouth.

Malcolm got that look he always gets when he's trying to piece clues together, but still can't make sense of it. 

"What?" Jon asked.

Malcolm shook his head. "Nothing really. I've just noticed several times that you either give the Commander the pickle from your lunch tray, or he just simply takes it from you. What's up with that?"

Jon chuckled. "I don't like pickles, Trip does."

"Oh. Wait. I've seen you eat pickles before."

Jon nodded. "The sweet variety. Gerkin, Bread and Butter, but I don't like dill. Too sour for my taste. Now, let Trip try to take a sweet pickle from me… he might end up pulling back a broken hand, and he knows it." Jon laughed.

**_§§§_ **

Jon couldn't help the constant smile as he listened to Trip at the dinner table. "I really can't believe that one blown seal caused that much trouble for them. I pointed out to Matu ways that he could modify the sensors so it would give them more warning that the core integrity is being disrupted. Hopefully it will prevent them from being stranded again."

Jon gave Trip's hand a squeeze. "Well, I'm glad that you were able to help get them going again. Are you sure your repairs will hold? We'll be in this area for a few more days, and I have Hoshi keeping an eye on their vessel, just in case."

Trip nodded. "Yeah, it'll hold. They were heading back to their home planet anyways when the seal blew. They'll get a full repair once they get there. Before I left the ship, Captain Tullia told me that she received a message from her command post that they were sending someone to meet them halfway, so they'll have someone with them."

Jon nodded. "Good. That's good."

Trip gave Jon a look. "Why do you keep grinning like that?"

Unconsciously Jon's grin grew wider. "I am? I don't know. I guess I'm just so happy to see you tonight. I haven't seen much of you the past 3 days, I was starting to think I would need to make an appointment."

Trip looked down. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I just wanted to get these people going again and getting to work on an engine after so long… I got some pent up energy."

Jon looked at Trip with a wicked glint in his eye. "I know one way to get some of that energy out of your system."

Trip smirked. "Oh really? And how's that?"

Jon leaned in, giving Trip a passionate kiss. Before either one knew it, they were making their way towards the bed, shedding their clothes as they went.

A couple hours later, they laid glistening with sweat and breathing heavy, both completely spent and satisfied as Jon spoke between breaths. "Oh my god, Trip. That was so great. I always knew you were a tiger in bed, but damn! God that was great."

Trip chuckled. "Well… this is what happens when I don't get any for 2 years and horney as hell."

Jon's brows crinkled as he thought about what Trip just said. "Two years? Last serious relationship I knew you were in was with Nathan, and he broke it off with you when we set out on our maiden voyage. You mean to tell me you were seeing someone on the ship and I didn't pick up on it?"

Trip shook his head. "No, I haven't been dating anyone on the ship. Just some random I picked up in a bar on one of our shore leaves."

Jon clicked his tongue. "I know we were broken up for several years, and you were free to do your own thing, but I never did like it when you picked up a random one nighter."

Trip rolled to his side, propping himself on one elbow. "Oh really? And what about you and Erik? Those were just a string of one night stands."

Jon rolled his eyes. "That's different. First off, I've known Erik since the academy, he's not a random. Plus, we have an understanding… no commitment, no strings, just scratching each other's itches. Besides, when we got back together, I told him about it and he wishes us well."

Trip chuckled. "Well in that case, I guess you can invite him to our wedding if you want."

Jon looked up at Trip. "Is that a proposal?"

Trip was stunned for a moment. "Um… it wasn't intended to be, but um…"

Jon fully sat up, leaning his back against the headboard and pulled Trip close to him. "Why not? We're supposed to be back at Jupiter in a couple months. Starfleet is giving us a week break period while the routine maintenance is being done and supplies restocked. I mean it's inevitable that we'll get married, we could do it then. Nothing fancy, just immediate family, a few friends, the senior staff."

"Won't Starfleet split us up if we're married?"

Jon shook his head. "I already pulled my strings when they found out that we're intimately involved. We're a package deal. Where I go, you go and vice versa."

Trip tongued his cheek. "And you say I work fast. Got this all figured out huh? And what if I say no?"

Jon smiled. "Then I'll wait until you say yes."

Trip wrapped his arms around Jon, giving him a kiss as he whispered out. "Yes."

A few weeks later the crew threw a big party for the engaged couple. Trip was very pleased that even though champagne was being served, Jon never wavered and stuck to the sparkling apple juice.

A couple people questioned why Trip was using his cane, but before he had a chance to answer, Jon was right there to loudly explain to the entire room. "It seems that our indestructible engineer thought it would be faster to slide down the railing of the stairs. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he awkwardly twisted his hip in the wrong direction. How long were you flat on your back before the medical team arrived?"

Trip rolled his eyes as he sighed. "5 minutes. You're not going to let this go anytime soon, are you?"

Jon gave him a grin. "Not on your life." He leaned in to give Trip a quick kiss, that was followed by playful whistles and "ooos" from the crew.

"So what are the two of you going to do about living arrangements?" Hoshi asked.

Jon shrugged. "My quarters are bigger, so I guess Trip will move in there. Besides, he's already practically living there now."

The current selection of the background piano music ended and a song, that made Jon smile, began to play. 

He turned to see Trip holding his hand out to him. "I believe this is our song." Trip said as he smiled at Jon.

The couple took the center of the room as the crowd circled, watching the pair slowly dance to the voice of George Michael singing  _ Father Figure. _

As they slowly swayed, Jon held Trip tight. "You have something to do with picking this song?"

Trip nodded. "It was the first song we ever danced to. Remember?"

"How could I ever forget. We got caught in the rain after leaving the complex and ducked into that old diner. After a couple hours of waiting for the rain to let up, it was obvious that we were either going to be stuck there all night or get drenched making our way back to the dorms. You went over to the jukebox and selected this song. While we danced, it was the first time you told me that you love me."

Trip nodded. "I knew then, just like I know now… you're the one."

Jon laid his head on Trip's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry it took so long for us to get here, but I'm glad we finally made it."

Trip gave Jon a tight squeeze. "Me too darlin', me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little long, but there's a lot going on here. What's a wedding without jitters and behind the scenes craziness?

**Chapter 7**

Jon checked himself in the mirror for the hundredth time, fussing at the collar of his uniform. "I can't get this damned thing straight!"

Tony, his best friend since childhood, grabbed Jon by the shoulders, pulling him to stand straight as he worked on the collar. "Come on Jon, you act like you never wore a dress uniform before."

"Not for something as important as this." Jon looked down at his feet. "My shoes! Where are my shoes?"

"Still in the box. You wanted to wait until you walk before putting them on so you don't scuff the shine. God… was I this nervous on my wedding day?"

"Which one?" Jon laughed.

Tony chuckled. "Good point. I guess by the third marriage, you won't be as nervous… and just go for the civil service ceremony."

Jon shook his head as he fussed with the collar again. "Unlike you, I plan to do this only once in my life. Hmm… maybe it's bad luck to ask a guy that's been married 3 times to be my best man?"

"You wound me Archer. You've been  _ my _ best man for all 3 of them. It's about time I got to play the role. Hey… what's up with that cute Asian girl? Is she single?"

Jon gave Tony a glare. "You leave Hoshi alone! She's half your age  _ and _ you're married!"

"I was asking for my little brother! Besides, you're one to talk about someone half his age,  _ Mr cradle robber." _

"I'm not robbing the cradle, Trip is only…"

Tony smirked. "Fifteen years younger?"

Jon mockingly scowled. "Shut up. Why do you do this to me?"

"Because it made you laugh."

Jon patted at his pockets. "The ring! Where's the ring?"

Tony patted his breast pocket as he went to the table. "I got it right here, brother. I'll keep it safe until it's time." He tapped Jon on the arm, holding out a glass half filled with amber liquid. "Here, you need to calm your nerves."

Jon eyed the glass. "What is it?"

"Scotch. What else?"

Jon quickly turned and took a large step away. "No! Get that away from me."

Tony looked at him perplexed. "It's just one drink, help you relax."

Jon raised his voice. "I said no! I can't, I won't! Get it out of here! Get it away!"

Tony panicked when Jon started hyperventilating. "Ok, ok! I'll put it on the table. What's going on with you?"

"No! Out of the room! Out of my sight!"

There was a knock on the door. Tony opened it to find a young man on the other side. "I heard yelling. Everything ok, Captain?"

"Um, Trevor, right?" Tony asked.

"It's Travis. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I mean he's a little nervous about the wedding, but that's normal. All of a sudden he started to freak out. Here." Tony shoved the glass and bottle of scotch into Travis' hands. "I poured him a glass to calm his nerves and that's when he got all hysterical."

"Phlox! Travis, go get Phlox right now! Tell him I need him!" Jon yelled.

Travis nodded as he spun to rush towards the banquet hall to retrieve Phlox. Once he spotted the doctor, he rushed over, speaking to him discreetly. "Phlox, you got to go see the Captain right now."

Phlox got to his feet. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, he's hysterical. Something to do with scotch." Travis indicated the bottle and glass he was still holding.

"Oh dear. Did he drink any?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Nevermind. You go find the Admiral and tell him to stall." Phlox called over his shoulder as he rushed out.

There were murmurs among the crowd and Travis suddenly felt like he had a bright spotlight on him as he smiled nervously at the people looking at him. "I'm um… I'm sure everything's fine. Just wedding jitters. I think the Captain forgot his dress shoes." In a hushed tone, he called out to Hoshi. "Do something."

Hoshi looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um… yeah… ok." She slowly stood. "Uh, this is a traditional Japanese wedding song that I'd like to share with all of you."

As Hoshi began to sing, Trip's parents went to Travis. Mrs Tucker looked worried. "What's wrong? Is it Trip? Maybe I should go talk to him." 

Travis shook his head. "It's not your son ma'am, the Captain seems to be… well… he's not feeling so well. Just the nerves and I think his breakfast isn't sitting too well."

Mr Tucker shook his head. "That man broke my boy's heart once. He does it again, I'll rip his head off and feed it to the gators. I'll be damned he leaves my boy standing at the altar. Where is he?"

Travis gulped. "It's nothing like that, I swear sir. He's just a little nervous and panicking, that's all. Everything will be fine once he calms down. I can attest to the fact that Captain Archer loves your son very much and wants nothing more right now than to make him his husband."

Mr Tucker started pacing. "Yeah? Does he get this nervous in a battle? Does he panic when aliens are threatening his ship? I doubt Starfleet would have much use for a Captain like that. I think he's considering bolting. Told you I shoulda brought my shotgun!"

Mrs Tucker turned to her husband with authority. "That's enough out of you, Charles! Do I need to remind you how nervous you were on  _ our _ wedding day? Now you just hush up and sit down this instant."

Mr Tucker's mouth opened and closed a few times before he dropped his head. "Yes mother." He mumbled as he sat down.

Trip's brother, Patrick, nudged his father with an elbow. "When are you gonna learn not to poke the momma bear?"

Mr Tucker gave his eldest son a glare. "Boy, don't you start with me. You ain't too big for me to turn you over my knee."

Pat shook his head as he got to his feet, chuckling. "Oh man. If Jon's a wreck, I can only imagine Trip right now. I'm gonna go check on him."

**_§§§_ **

Phlox didn't bother to knock as he entered the Captain's dressing room. "Captain? What's going on?"

Jon was sitting in a chair. He had calmed down some, but was still anxious. "I'm sorry. I-I just… I'm just so nervous. It's like every little thing is wrong today. I can't get my stupid collar straight, I don't know where my shoes are… in a box. They're in a box so they won't get scuffed. Did I leave the box at the hotel? Where's the ring? Everything has to be perfect. It's not perfect!"

Phlox placed his hands on Jon's shoulders. A move that seemed to grab Jon's attention, since he knew that Denobulans don't like to be touched.

"Now Captain. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing. You can't expect complete perfection. So what if your collar is a little crooked. Who cares if there's a scuff on your shoes. No one will notice if a flower or two has wilted."

Jon looked at Phlox, horrified. "The flowers are wilting? No! Trip loves lilies, it's his favorite. They can't wilt before the ceremony!"

Phlox shook his head. "They're not wilting. All I'm saying is that no one expects every little detail to be perfect. The only thing that people will remember about today is that you and the Commander, two people who are in love, will be devoting your lives to one another, and we are all lucky enough to witness it. You're panicking over nothing but minor, trivial things."

"What if I forget my vows? What if I slip and fall walking down the aisle?"

Phlox shook his head. "My first wife Janna, I was called into an emergency surgery before the ceremony. I was in such a rush to make the wedding on time, I forgot to change out of my work shoes that had blood on them. My second wife Feezal, when I started to give her the ceremonial tea cup to drink from, it slipped out of my hands and shattered. Very bad luck among Denobulans. And my third wife Delia, her first husband made me so nervous… well let's just say there was an unexpected and very loud bodily *ahem* flatulence."

Jon barked out a laugh. "You farted!"

"Yes, well. The point is that despite all of those things, when my wives look back on those days, all we remember is the care we each have for one another and how much we all still love each other. The rest of those things meant nothing in the grand scheme. Now, do you feel better?"

Jon shook his head. "Honestly, I've been fighting it all week. Now that the day is here, I don't think I can get through it without at least one, but I know it will lead to more. I don't know what to do to get through it."

"Ok. We know that stress and anxiety is a trigger point for you. Just breathe, keep saying your mantra."

Jon nodded and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. "Alcohol is not the solution. I am better and stronger without alcohol. Alcohol is the enemy that I can defeat and overcome. I am better and stronger, better and stronger."

"Good. Keep repeating that and breathe."

Tony's eyes got wide. "Oh shit Jon, are… are you in recovery or something? Oh my god, I didn't know. No wonder you spazzed out on me, I'm so sorry."

Jon smiled up at his old friend. "It's ok Tony, I know you didn't know. I should have told you a while back, but I guess I've been a little embarrassed about it."

Tony shook his head. "Brother, nothing to be embarrassed about. I started my recovery after my second wife. 10 years sober now. I can tell you this much, you'll always have these moments, but I promise, the fight will get easier. You have a good mantra, you  _ are _ better and stronger than this, you're going to beat it, I know you will. Now, anytime you're going through a rough spot and need an extra ear to bend, I'm here for you, day or night. Just give me a call."

Jon smiled and gave a hard nod to his friend. He blew out a breath as he stood tall, yanking at the hem of his jacket as the Captain's authority took over. "Tony, get my shoes. Phlox, fix this damned collar. Tony, double check your pocket, make sure you have the ring. I've kept the man I love waiting long enough. It's time I go marry him."

Phlox and Tony smiled. "Yes Captain!" They exclaimed in unison as they rushed to carry out their orders.

**_§§§_ **

Trip was a bundle of nerves as he checked himself in the mirror. "Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have waited until the last minute to get my hair trimmed. The ears are uneven, and what the hell was Bethany thinking with all these highlights? She knows I like it minimal, subtle. Ugh! And this damned uniform! Jon knows how much I hate this thing. I wanted to wear a suit, but nooo! He insisted we both wear our dress uniforms! The ring! Where's the ring? I lost the ring!"

"Calm down, Commander. I got the ring, remember?" Malcolm smirked.

Trip nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Best man holds the ring. Yeah. You sure you got it?"

Malcolm pulled the ring from his pocket to assure Trip that it wasn't lost.

"Ok. Vows, where's my PADD? My vows are written on there!"

Malcolm looked shocked. "You don't have it memorized? It's got to be here somewhere."

"I got it memorized… sort of. I just want to keep the PADD close by in case I forget something. I'm sure I brought it with me, help me look for it."

They both started looking through the clothing bag and around the room. Trip got down on his knees, crawling around to look under the couch. "Found it!"

When he got up from the floor, he noticed Malcolm's mouth hanging open. "What?" Trip asked as he looked down and noticed the dirt spots on the knees of his pants. Something obviously spilled on the floor and not cleaned very well. "Oh no! I can't go out there like this! What am I going to do?" Trip panicked as he frantically rubbed at the

"Stop rubbing it, you're making it worse!" Malcolm scolded. "Take your pants off, I can fix this. I need club soda and a hair dryer."

Trip pulled the pants off then started to search the cabinets. "Club soda, club soda. I can't find any club soda and where the hell am I gonna get a hair dryer from?"

"Don't you have one in your bag?"

"No, I don't have one in my bag! Who the hell carries around a hair dryer?"

There was a light knock on the door and Patrick walked in. "Hey little brother. Why the hell ain't you dressed yet?"

Trip snatched the pants from Malcolm to show his brother. "I got something on my pants. Go get mom and tell her I need help. Hurry!"

"Ok, ok. No rush. I came to tell you that Jon's freaking out and your doctor is in there trying to calm him down. The Admiral said he'll give y'all another 30 minutes to get your shit together."

"Jon's freaking out? I should go talk to him."

Pat smirked. "Not in those silk boxers with hearts all over them. Besides, bad luck for the two of you to see each other before the wedding."

"Just go get mom!"

After Pat left to retrieve their mother, Malcolm chuckled at the boxers. "I'm assuming those were for later?"

"Shut up!" Trip snapped.

Pat rushed to his mother. "Trip had an accident with his pants, he needs help."

Mrs Tucker rolled her eyes. "I knew he wouldn't be prepared. Liz, go to the car and get my big bag, then bring it to your brother's room."

Liz started out to get the bag. "Yes momma. Geez. If it's this much hassle, I'm never getting married."

Mrs Tucker and Pat entered the room. "Ok, what did you do to your pants?" Mrs Tucker scolded.

"I got something on the knees. I don't know what it is, but it ain't regular dirt. It won't come off." He handed his pants to his mother to inspect.

"Hey, um… what were you doing on your knees?" Pat eyed Trip and Malcolm.

The vein on the side of Trip's neck popped out. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm gonna whip your ass saying something like that!"

Trip started towards Pat as Malcolm held him back and Mrs Tucker got between her sons. "Boys! We're not going to have this today! Both of you knock it off before I go get your father!"

Liz came in with the bag, seeing her brothers about to fight and mother yelling. "Can I go get daddy? I'll get him real fast." She grinned in childish excitement that her brothers were about to be punished.

Trip pointed at his little sister. "Leave daddy out of this, you little tattle tell!"

Mrs Tucker huffed. "I swear! Every time we have a get together, the three of you revert back to 5 year olds!" She smacked Pat upside the head. "Apologize to your brother for insinuating such a thing, you know him better than that. He would never cheat on someone,  _ especially _ on his wedding day!"

"Yeah!" Trip blurted out.

Mrs Tucker smack Trip in the head. "Stop being childish."

"Sorry Trip, I was just joking. Sorry."

Trip looked down. "Yeah me too."

Mrs Tucker nodded. "Now shake on it."

The brothers groaned. "Come on mom, we said we're sorry. Isn't that enough?" Trip whined.

"No. Now shake."

The boys reluctantly shook hands, then started laughing. "You're an asshole, Pat."

"And you know you can't whip me, twirp. So how did you get your pants dirty anyways? Always did have to be the messy one."

Trip shrugged. "Dropped my PADD under the couch. So mom, can you get whatever that is out?"

Mrs Tucker had been picking at the spots. "I think it's cake and ice cream. This entire rug is filthy. Honestly, you'd think Starfleet would get the carpets cleaned once in a while. Lizzie, there's a toothbrush, a small bottle of laundry soap and a hair dryer in the bag, dig them out for me."

The men looked at the carpet. Clean enough as far as they could tell, as they each shrugged at one another.

As Liz got the items from the bag, she smirked at Trip. "Nice undies."

"Leave it alone, kid." Trip grumbled.

Liz laughed as their mother disappeared into the bathroom with the pants. "Ok, but seriously. What's going on with the hair? I told you to let me do it."

Trip huffed. "You'd cut me half bald and give me pink hair if you thought it would be a good joke!"

"No I wouldn't! At least let me fix that crappy trim job around your ears. Seriously. Who did your hair?"

"Bethany."

Liz's jaw dropped. "Cousin Bethany? You know she's a  _ dog _ groomer… right."

Malcolm busted out laughing. "You let a dog groomer cut your hair, mate? Next you'll be asking Chef to work on your engines!"

Trip shot Malcolm a look before turning to his sister. "You promise not to screw it up."

"I promise. Now sit down in the chair. Pat, grab a towel from the bathroom." Liz said as she got a pair of scissors and a comb from the bag.

Once she was finished, Trip checked himself in the mirror, impressed. "Not bad sis, not bad at all. Thanks."

"Yeah, sorry I can't do anything about the highlights. It really is too bright of a blonde for you. On the upside, it'll grow out in about 6 weeks."

Trip smiled when his mother handed his cleaned and dry pants back to him. "Thanks… all of you. I'd be a complete mess right now if it wasn't for you guys."

Pat gave Trip a light punch on the arm. "That's what family does. Alright little brother, you ready for show time?"

Trip finished tucking his shirt into his pants and straightened his uniform. "Well… let's go get me hitched!"

As they all filed out, Mrs Tucker stopped Trip. Cupping his face, she smiled at him. "You look so handsome today. You know I've always been proud of my children, but nothing makes me more proud than seeing you happy and being with someone you love so much. And I know that Jon loves you just as much, if not more. I'm so glad that the two of you were able to get yourselves back on track again."

Trip gave his mom a soft smile. "I'm glad too. I don't ever plan on letting that man out of my life again." He gave her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The music began and the guests all stood as they watched Trip and Jon enter from opposite sides and descended the double stairs until they met in the middle at the bottom of each staircase.

They stopped a moment, each giving the other a loving look before linking their arms together and slowly walking down the aisle, smiling at their beaming guests.

Trip had to chuckle a little when he noticed his sister nudge their mother to silently ask for a tissue so she could wipe the tears from her eyes. Of course his mother was prepared with plenty of tissues, and for a second, Trip thought he may need one as well.

As they reached the altar, they turned to face each other, locking their hands together.

The Admiral smiled and waited until everyone was seated before beginning. "Today we are gathered to celebrate a union of devotion and the love these two have for one another. There is no greater moment than when two people come together and share that love with family and friends. Jonathan Archer and Charles Tucker III have honored us all, to allow us to be witness to their matrimony. If there are any among you that objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Trip and Jon smiled at each other as the guests lightly chuckled, knowing that there wouldn't be any objection.

The Admiral nodded as he continued. "I believe the couple have written their own vows." He nodded to Jon. "Captain."

Jon took a deep breath as he looked into Trip's eyes. "My love for you is never-ending. There was a time when I lost sight of you, I traveled alone through the darkness, lost without you at my side. Then you came back to me, brought back the light in my life. I know we've been on a long, winding road with detours along the way, and sometimes have gone in opposite directions, but now those roads have brought us together again. Today, the best part of our journey is beginning. My promise to you is that we will walk the road together, take each turn, each detour at one another's side. Never again will I lose sight of the light that is your love."

Trip gulped a few times and swiped a tear away from his eye. "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

Jon smiled and nodded as he waited a moment. He leaned towards Trip and quietly whispered. "I think it's your turn to say your vows."

Trip gave a startled blink. "Uh. Oh yeah. Um… uh."

Malcolm quickly pulled the PADD from his pocket and tapped it against Trip's hand. Trip looked down at the PADD. "Yeah. Uh… well…" Trip huffed as he handed the PADD back to Malcolm. "You know what? What I wrote completely sucks compared to what you just said, so I'll just speak from the heart. I know that I'm not the most patient person in the world, and sometimes that causes me more trouble in the long run. My impatience caused me to lose you for so long, and caused more pain than what either of us should ever have. Jon, there aren't enough words in this universe to express how much I love you, how much you mean to me. My promise to you, with your guidance and love, I will devote myself to be a more patient person and to know, that no matter how many light years that might physically be between us, as long as I have you in my heart, we are truly never apart."

Jon smiled as a tear ran down his cheek and he squeezed Trip's hands. The Admiral nodded. "Do you, Jonathan Samuel Archer, take this man to be your husband until death you part?"

Jon's voice slightly cracked. "I do."

"The ring."

Tony handed Jon the ring and gave him a clasp on the shoulder as Jon placed it on Trip's finger.

The Admiral turned to Trip. "And do you, Charles Tucker III, take this man to be your husband until death you part?"

Trip took a deep breath, smiling widely and nodded. "Absolutely I do."

"The ring."

Malcolm started patting at his pockets. "Uh… oh bloody hell."

Trip spun in shock. "You lost the ring? You said you had-"

Malcolm grinned as he presented the ring. "Just joking."

Trip gave Malcolm a growl as the guests and Jon laughed. "I'm gonna get you for that."

After Trip placed the ring on Jon's finger, the Admiral declared the marriage official as the newlyweds kissed.

The couple posed for what seemed like a thousand pictures between the guests and reporters. Neither Jon nor Trip was too happy about the reporters, but they understood that Jon, being the captain of the first deep space starship, his marriage would be newsworthy, and the fact that he was marrying not only a member of the crew, but the chief engineer to boot, made it even more so.

So they endured the pictures and questions by the reporters, hoping that it wouldn't ruin any privacy for their honeymoon. One reporter asked the question that might threaten that privacy. "Where do you plan to go for your honeymoon?"

Jon smiled politely as he answered. "That location is classified. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to dance with my husband."

Trip smiled and whispered to Jon as he led them to the dance floor. "You're really turning into a good diplomat."

Jon nodded. "Good thing too. I have a feeling we'll be trying to shake these reporters off of us for a while. Sheesh! You'd think we were some kind of major celebrities or something the way they're acting."

"Vultures." Trip mockingly grumbled.

As they danced, Jon noticed one of the flower arrangements and scowled. "Phlox lied to me."

Trip looked at him, confused. "What?"

Jon tipped his head towards the flowers. "He said the flowers weren't wilting. He lied."

Trip looked at the flowers and noted that a couple of them were starting to droop. "So they are. Huh. I didn't even notice, doesn't matter anyway."

Jon smiled. "You're right, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're married, and that's what made this day perfect."

Trip cupped Jon's face. "It is a perfect day, my dear husband. Jon, I want to tell you, I'm so proud of you."

Jon's brows furrowed. "Ok. Why?"

"Tony told me what happened in your dressing room before the ceremony, the reason why you had a panic attack."

Jon stopped dancing and gave Trip a hard look. "Trip, I swear, I didn't drink anything. I swear to you that I didn't."

Trip nodded. "I know, that's why I'm proud of you. I know how stressful this past week has been on you, getting ready for today. I also know that today has been the most stressful, for both of us. Honey, I know how tempted you've been this past week, but you never gave in to that temptation. You're doing so well to overcome this demon of yours."

Jon gave Trip a tight hug. "Honestly, it's because of you that I haven't given in. Everytime I think about taking a drink, all I see is your eyes looking at me with disappointment. Seeing that look in my imagination is bad enough, I don't want to see it in real life."

Trip smiled and nodded, expressing his love and understanding without words as he gave Jon a deep kiss, not caring about the room full of people, or the reporter's cameras, which would have that moment plastered on every newsfeed around the world within hours.

**_§§§_ **

Back at the hotel, the newly married couple kissed their way to the room, stumbling through the door, fumbling for the lock and more than eager to start their marriage with passion and bliss.

Trip pulled himself away from Jon, with a playful gleam in his eye. "Nuh-uh. I think there's a little promise I made to you that I ought to keep."

Jon looked at him confused and curious. "Really? What's that?"

Trip grinned as he pulled out a chair towards the middle of the room. "Sit down and you'll see."

Jon sat, still perplexed, but very intrigued as Trip selected a particularly seductive musical piece.

Jon couldn't help the wide grin as he watched his husband gyrate his hips and the oozing sex appeal in his blue eyes as he slowly, sensually began removing his clothes bit by excruciating bit, making the area between Jon's legs throb so hard it was almost unbearable.

As Trip divested himself of his pants, seeing the white silk boxers with red hearts printed on them, Jon chuckled. "Cute. Very cute."

Trip sauntered to Jon, his legs on either side of Jon's knees to give his husband an up-close and personal view of the boxers. "You like them?"

Jon nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Show me how much."

Jon ran his hands along the sides of Trip's thighs, his fingers slipping under the bottom edge of the boxers, slowly working his hands upwards, then around the back to cup and squeeze at Trip's cheeks, gently pulling the man closer to him and placing small kisses on his bare stomach.

Trip let out a soft gasp as Jon captured the waistband in his teeth, using his teeth and hands to pull the boxers down.

Once the fabric got to the knees, Jon moved his hands away as Trip stepped back to allow the silk to flitter to the floor, then kicked his feet out. He sank himself to Jon's lap, straddling him, as he slowly began unbuttoning Jon's shirt.

After the shirt was gone, Trip worked at getting Jon's pants off. He howled with laughter when he saw Jon wearing red silk boxers with white hearts printed on them. "Well damn! You snuck a peek at my little wedding night surprise, didn't you!"

Jon laughed as he shook his head. "I swear I didn't know about your boxers. Great minds I guess."

Trip smiled. "Mmm… let's see what else our great minds can come up with tonight."

Jon grinned. "Shall we move this to the bed?"

Trip gave small kisses along the side of Jon's neck, softly whispering. "We'll get there eventually, babe. Maybe."

Jon smiled as he gave a long, passionate kiss to his husband. They both startled when there was a knock on the door. Jon groaned. "That better be room service."

They both stood, Jon going to his bags to fish out his robe as Trip headed towards the bathroom where he had already hung his robe.

Jon cringed and blinked a few times when he opened the door to a bright flash of light greeting him and several voices asking questions at the same time. 

"Captain Archer! We just have a few questions. How long have you and the Commander been involved?"

"Did your romance begin while on board  _ Enterprise _ or prior to that?" 

"Are there others aboard the ship romantically involved?" 

"Will the Commander continue to serve on the  _ Enterprise _ now that you're married?"

"Any comment about the rumors of special treatment due to your relationship with the Commander?"

Jon stood stunned as more flashes from the cameras went off. He realized that these were more reporters, who did not get the privilege of being invited to the reception to take pictures and ask questions. Obviously they had somehow tracked them to the room, taking advantage of them being alone. "Uh…"

Trip quickly rushed up to the door, speaking sternly. "No questions. No comment. Please leave and give us our privacy." Trip pushed the door closed, cutting off the reporters.

Trip turned to Jon, the shock clear in both of their expressions as the knocking continued. "What the hell is wrong with these people? They act like we're the first couple to ever get married!" Trip bellowed.

Jon shook his head. "Captain of the first deep space vessel getting married is in of itself something to cause the news hounds to feed on. But the captain marrying his chief engineer? Even more so."

Jon wrapped his arms around Trip's waist. "I'm sorry, honey. We both knew that the reporters would buzz around, but I didn't expect it to be like this. It'll be better in the morning when we leave for the resort."

Trip gestured to the door where the knocking and muffled shouting of questions continued. "That is if they don't follow us! What are we going to do?"

Jon raised a brow then went to his bags, digging out the communicator. "Archer to Lieutenant Reed."

Jon could hear the slight confusion in Malcolm's voice when he answered.  _ "Reed here." _

"Where are you? Are you in the hotel?"

_ "Uh… yes sir. I'm in my room. Is something the matter?" _

"You could say that. We got a group of reporters banging on our door. Could you come to our floor and get rid of them?"

Malcolm chuckled.  _ "Yes sir, I'm on my way. Reed out." _

Both Jon and Trip paced the floor. Trip huffed. "This is ridiculous! Are we going to need a security detail for our entire honeymoon? I gotta tell you Jon, I don't like that idea. I plan to not only make you scream my name so loud, I expect strings of obscenities and other dirty phrases out of you that would make the devil himself blush! You really want to have an audience for that?"

Jon stopped his pacing as his eyes popped out and jaw dropped open. "Uh… no."

Trip nodded. "Neither do I. So Cap'n, how are we going to get out of this mess?"

Jon smirked when he heard a light knock and Malcolm's voice through the door. "It's me."

Jon opened the door and rushed Malcolm into the room. "Are they gone?"

Malcolm nodded as he held out his hands, a phaser in one and a grenade in the other. "Didn't take too much convincing for them to get the idea that staying here, bothering you, would be a very bad idea, sir."

Jon chuckled. "Thanks for coming to the rescue again, Lieutenant. Is  _ Enterprise _ still in orbit?"

Malcolm shook his head. "No sir, they headed out to Jupiter shortly after the ceremony. I was asked to forward the crew's gratitude for allowing the wedding to be transmitted to the ship, for those still on board to watch."

Jon nodded. "I really didn't want to exclude anyone, but the banquet hall couldn't accommodate the entire crew. Besides, couldn't leave the ship deserted, could we?"

Trip laughed. "She might have gotten lonely."

Malcolm scowled. "Don't tell me that you want to go back to the ship because of those wankers! Captain, enjoy your honeymoon, I'll keep them away."

Jon smiled. "It won't be necessary Malcolm, and there's no way in hell I'm cutting my honeymoon short. I have an idea…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Trip and Jon laid naked in the double hammock, snuggled in each other's arms as they basked in the setting sun, enjoying the peace and quiet of the private bungalow on the exclusive island, famed for its discretion and privacy.

Trip sipped at his frozen virgin margarita, smiling. "This was a great idea, I'm so happy that Admiral Gardner went along with it. I'm going to have to send him a thank you card."

Jon nodded as he "stole" a sip of Trip's frosty beverage. "So am I. I'm just glad that there was at least one ship in orbit equipped with a transporter to beam us out of that hotel room, then beam us down directly to the bungalow. It won't be until sometime tomorrow that those reporters figure out we vanished. And the Admiral booking the place in his name… I got a feeling I'm going to owe him a very big favor someday."

Trip chuckled. "Yeah, isn't it like that in the captain and admiral circle? Favors, string pulling, back scratching and under table deals. Remind me to never accept a promotion to Cap'n."

Jon smiled. "It's really not that bad, when you know how to play the game. The only thing you really have to worry about is that one, and there's always one, who wants to put a knife in your back while smiling to your face."

Trip shifted to his side, propping himself on an elbow while rubbing Jon's chest and stomach. "Yeah? Who wants to put a knife in your back?"

Jon shrugged. "Haven't figured it out yet, but I know there's someone. When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know." He grasped Trip's hand, pushing it lower than his stomach. "No more Starfleet talk for the rest of our honeymoon. That's an order, Commander."

Trip grinned as he favored his husband with his silent, and not so subtle, request for attention. "Aye, aye Cap'n." He quietly replied as he leaned in for a kiss.

As they laid together in the large bed, completely satisfied, Trip chuckled. "I didn't know you knew that many dirty words. You have absolutely no shame, do you."

Jon smiled. "Well, you said you wanted the devil to blush. Think I was successful?"

"Definitely. I'm sure the devil is not only blushing, but died of embarrassment!" Trip laughed out.

Jon wrapped his arms around Trip then looked off in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Trip questioned.

Jon chuckled. "You know what's weird. All the years we've known each other, I still don't know your middle name. It's not even in your files."

Trip pulled back and gave Jon an odd look. "I thought you knew. I don't have a middle name. None of us Charles' have a middle name, Pat and Liz don't have middle names either."

Jon looked stunned. "What? Your family have some sort of aversion to middle names or something?"

Trip shook his head. "I don't know. Never really gave it much thought, to be honest."

"Well, I suppose naming our son Charles Henry, or Henry Charles is out. I'm assuming you want to continue the tradition and have a Charles IV?"

Trip nodded. "Yeah, that was kind of the plan."

Jon smiled. "I guess 2 boys then. Charles and Henry."

Trip gave a wide smile at that. "Ok, as long as we have at least 1 little girl. Every daddy needs a little princess."

Jon groaned while rolling his eyes. "You're going to spoil our kids rotten, aren't you."

"Of course I am. That's what I do." Trip smirked.

Jon barked out a loud laugh. "Trip, you're going to be a great daddy someday."

Trip leaned in and gave Jon a kiss. "So are you, sweetheart, after our starship days are done."

Jon smiled. "So at least 3 children then, and we live in San Francisco?"

"Of course we'll get a house in Frisco. You'll need to be close to HQ if you expect to be an Admiral."

Jon gave a thoughtful look. "Admiral Archer. I like the sound of that. So, if you don't plan on becoming a captain, what will you do then?"

Trip shrugged. "I guess for the first few years, when the kids are young, I'll be the stay at home dad. Later, maybe take an instructor position at the academy or get a job in the private sector."

Jon shook his head while chuckling. "When did you have your entire life planned out like this?"

Trip grinned. "When I was 10."

Jon hugged Trip close to him. "Figures. So, how much of hell have you planned on killing off with more dirty words before our honeymoon is over?"

Trip gave a wicked smile as he rolled on top of Jon. "All of it!"

**_End_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have been enjoying this adventure. Please feel free to drop a comment to let me know what you think.
> 
> Part 3 of this series is in the works, so please don't forget to favor and follow so you will be notified of when the continuation is being posted.
> 
> Until next time, Peace and Love be with you all.


End file.
